Lingering Shadows
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Sequel to "The New Ninja." Violet and the others are back and now their job is to fight crime, eat pizza, and find new ninja. Also more evil ninja are coming and, wait, who's there leader? Read to find out. R&R.
1. Reunited

Where am I? It's all white here. There's nothing here but a chair. Do I go sit in it? I mean, there's no one else in here except me. I think that I'm supposed to sit here. But what if something happens to me? I guess I will, anyway.

The seats not hot nor cold. It has no temperature. The room has no temperature, either. I'm not wearing any clothes, yet I'm not cold. My hair hits my back as I sit in the chair. Everything...it's so white. Not a single color is in here, well, besides me.

I'll wait for something, I guess. I mean, there has to be a reason why I'm here, right? I guess I'll wait for more color. I want to see a rainbow. Maybe a sunset. Anything! White is pretty in some things. Like a wedding dress. That's pretty. Angels' wings. That's pretty, too. But, I need to see more color than plain white. Maybe, ooh, violet!

How long has it been since I've been here? A minute? An hour? A month? Year? I want to know. How old am I? What do I look like? Wait, where am I? Who am I?

What's that? It's warm. I'm seeing colors. Red, blue, white, black. All of a sudden, a white dress appears...And now I hear gentle words.

"Welcome back, Violet."

~Cole~

It's been two years since Violet, Leon, Eve, and Angeline vanished. Ever since then, we've been finding ways to revive them and bring them back. We even got Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon, to come and help us.

I'm seventeen years old and so is Jay, Kai, and Zane. Filo, who came out of no where two years ago, is 16. Lloyd is 14. Nya is 17, like me. And God only knows how old Sensei is.

I looked at my chain and saw a charm with a violet. I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed. Today is the day I get her back. I have this feeling in my chest that I will get to see her soon. Every single day we've tried to get them back and we failed. But today...I know that'll we'll get to see all of them again.

"Cole, are you alright?" Kai asked, noticing me sqeezing my chain. I nodded instead of responding. I haven't really talked much since Violet left.

Garmadon stepped up to the bed we were all beside and said, "Everyone except for Lloyd, please step out the room. We are going to use all of our strength and power."

We nodded and stepped out of the room. Please, make this work. I squeezed the necklace tighter than before. _I need to have her back..._

It didn't take long til a we saw a white flash shone through the door. I looked at Kai and he smiled. I looked at the others, they smiled too. I smiled as well. My heart was beating fast, my hand squeezed tighter around the necklace. Adrenaline was rushing through my blood. I knew what was happening.

A few minutes later, the light dimmed down and before I knew it, the door opened. A foot stuck out and lead to a whole body. A girl, wrapped in the white sheets, was staring at me. Her eyes the color gray, her hair black. I knew who she was.

"Violet!" I said, ran towards her, and gave her huge hug. She was surprised at first, but then wrapped her arms around me. She sobbed into my chest.

"Oh, Cole! It's good to see you again," I squeezed her tighter. Just then, three other people came out. Leon. Eve. Angeline.

The others ran towards them, but I kept holding on to Violet. My precious Violet. Her hair grew longer and she was taller, but a few inches shorter then me. She aged like us. Weird, but I'm glad.

~Kai~

I was so happy to see Eve again. Ahem, and Angeline and Leon, as well, but I never really got to confess my feelings to Eve like Cole did to Violet. Her black hair was down, her eyes shone in the light. I mean, come on, the girl was hot.

Angeline, Eve's sister, had a huge chunk of hair covering her right eye. That was where she was stabbed. I guess it never healed. My mom once told me when I was young, "What is lost, can not always be found."

Eve walked up to me, "Hi, Kai." I did the exact same thing Cole did. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

She smiled, "I missed you, too." She said and hugged me back. Her body was cold. Speaking of her body, she's naked, well, she's under a sheet, but still! Oh well, I really don't care. I'm just glad she's back.

We separated and smiled at each other. We had no clue of what to say, so we just stared at each other, smiling. Then, she opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for her to say something.

"Um...well...I just don't know what to say..." Eve said, looking at her feet.

Two hands touched our shoulders, "Well, how about we have a small reunion?"

"Great idea, Sensei!" Jay yelled.

"Go get dress. There should be clothes in your dormitories, "Sensei Wu said.

Eve nodded and took Angeline's hand. Leon, who was bro-fisting with Lloyd, searched for his room, and Violet left with a happy smile on her face.

~Jay~

Okay, okay! Tell me if you think this is insane? After two years of trying to get them back, we finally did. Nya, who is now my girlfriend, is really excited to see her "girl"friends again. She took them to their rooms (they all shared now) and helped them get dressed. I have no idea of what else they did, because, well, you know, I'm a guy and all...

Anyway, so when they came out, their outfits were completely different from two years ago, well, actually not really...The only difference was a design that represented each power. Violet had a tornado, Eve and Angeline had shadows...I guess...And Leon, who came out from the boy's room, had a music note. Cool, right?

"Big Sis?" Leon said and Violet turned around. She gasped as she noticed he was there. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I noticed something while they were doing that. Leon was taller than Violet. He was probably my height. Pretty tall for a fourteen year old.

I went over to them and said, "Hey."

Violet gave me a squeeze, Leon bro-fisted, and Eve and Angeline smiled. Angeline kept looking at Zane, while Zane was confused. Angeline sighed and just ran up to him. Zane looked at her and smiled. Funny, I never saw that smi- Omigod, Zane likes Angeline! Whoa, that's big! Seems like Angeline likes him back.

I went over Nya and put my arm around her. She giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I squeezed her against me and forced us to sit on the couch.

"Isn't this wonderful, Jay?" She smiled.

"Heck yeah!" I beamed.

"I'm glad they're back..."

Smiling with tears in my eyes (just came out of no where!) I said, "Me, too...Me, too."

~Zane~

...What should I say...? Um...I missed Angeline a lot...So...um...Sorry...I don't usually do this...so...well, I guess...My feelings...My stomach has this weird feeling and this strange liquid is coming out of my eyes and nose. I wiped some off and said, "Wh-what is this?"

Jay wrapped an arm around me and said, "Zane, ole buddy, that's called crying."

"Crying? Crying...Does this mean that this is my first emotion!?" I said.

"See, look at that! Now that Angeline's here, you are already turning human!"

"My second emotion is anger and I feel that I need to let is out with physical connection," I glared at him. Jay backed up a bit, hands in front of him as if saying that he surrenders.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am becoming human...That would be nice. I mean, I'm already human, but you know...What? No, I'm not a robot! (Well, at least not in this fanfic) Anyways, I'm glad that everyone's back. But I kinda hate it. Everyone's getting teary and emotional.

"So, Zane," I turned around and saw Angeline, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, actually it has been two years," I stated. She frowned. Then she folded her arms and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Well, nice seeing you!" Then she stomped away.

"What's her deal?" I asked.

I heard Kai sigh. He went over to me, "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"What?"

~Filo~

Seeing Violet again was like going on a rollercoaster...I guess...You see, being Violet's long lost younger brother is tough. Especially if you haven't seen her in awhile and and then when you do, she dies, but now I get to see her again...Okay, you're probably confused, so let me give you a quick introduction:

My name is Filo, half-brother of Violet and Xavier, they just don't know it yet. I'm sixteen and famous for my power, which is the power of metal. I help out in the military a lot and am also, like, a secret agant that's secretly working for Sensei Wu, hence the word "secret." So, anyways, I'm the youngest sibling and our mother died a year she kicked out Violet and Xavier, tragic right? Not really. So then our father got remarried to my mother and they soon both died in a car crash, with me as eye witness (because I was in the car...) A boulder fell on top of our car while we were on a road trip to the top of some mountain or whatever. This happened when I was ten and to how I didn't get hurt was from turning myself into metal, protecting me from the boulder. So...yeah...I also have a girlfriend, but she's in India, her home country.

I walked up to Violet and she looked me up and down. Curiousity hit her in the face at first, but when she saw me she pointed straight at me.

"Your that kid that saved my life from Xavier!"

I smiled, "Yeah. Hi, Vi."

She squinted her eyes, "You never told me who you were."

"I'll explain things. Let's sit, because this is a loooong story."

I told her everything and she didn't scream, gasp, or laugh. _SLAP!_ That's right, she slapped me. It didn't hurt since my skin is basically metal. But it did hurt her.

"Ow!" She said and looked at her wrist.

"Sorry, my skin is harder that steel."

She glared at me. I sighed, "Listen, I know you got back from the dead and all, and I know this is probably too much, but I had to tell you that. I'm part of the team now."

She sighed also, "I know...I'm sorry. It was just so sudden. But I should be happy to see my only family again." That made me smile.

~Leon~

I'm so happy that we're back. I wanted to hug everyone-which I did do. Lloyd and I bro-fisted and he told me how he brought us back with the help of his dad. Gosh, his dad is a creepy dude. He's like Jack Skellington, well, except for the dark aura, a goatee, and no tuxedo. And he's lord of the Underworld. The Underworld! And the guy keeps looking at me like I'm his dinner or victim. He sends chills up my back.

I talked with Cole for a bit. He told me that ever since Vi- I mean, we were gone, that he became like this anti-social weirdo and only thought about training and bringing us back. He said that he felt guilty for not bringing us back sooner.

"Cole, dude. Better late than never, right?" Is it me, or do I sound kind of like Jay now. Either Jay or that Ninja Turtle, Michelangelo, well, besides the British Accent.

Cole sighed, "I guess, bu-"

"But nothing. We're back, now. And trust me. I have a feeling that we're never going to die until a long time."

Cole smiled and said, "Thanks. Hey, I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Um...Water. That's all."

Cole nodded and walked away. I looked around and saw everyone talking. A smile spread across my face when I saw how everyone was happy. Sensei Wu came up to me and smiled. Or at least I think he did, I really couldn't tell because of his beard.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes sir. To be alive...To see everyone...I'm really beyond happy."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "That's good."

Then he walked away. I smiled and thought it's good to be back..." Then Cole walked up and gave me a cup. I looked at it and said, "Cole, this isn't water..."

"Oh! I know! It's some new recipe I tried. Try it."

I looked at and took a sip. Before you knew, I was spitting it on the floor, "Ugh! Cole that tastes like a monkey that just walked out of a sewer!" Yep...good to be back...Well, it won't be if Cole's the chef.

~Eve~

I can't believe it! I get to see my twin again! Ah! Yay! And not only that, but I get to see everyone now! Hehe! The only thing that I'm not happy about is Angeline's eye. The bi-I mean, jerk who did that too her is going to pay...Oh wait they did. We killed 'em all! Haha! Take that losers! Ahahaha!

"Angeline?" I asked.

My sister looked at me. Her golden eyes-er-eye and white hair glistened from the lighting in the room. She had a white eye patch that had a pink heart on it. It suited her. She smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, Eve?"

"Let me put up your hair." I said. She nodded and turned around. I took out a ribbon and wrapped it around her soft hair. After tying it up, she looked at me and said, "Eve? I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"Well, I got hurt during the fight and you had to protect me. I'm sorry for being a burden..."

I gave her a firm look and gave her a sqeeze, "Angeline, if you ever say that about yourself again, I swear I will give that face of yours a colliding with my hand, got it?"

She smiled, "Yeah...Got it."

I shook my head and sighed, "Besides, it was two years ago. Get over it."

"I know, but...it feels like it was just last night, you know?"

"...Yeah...I understand what you mean."

She laughed a little and told me that she was going to talk to others. I nodded and watched her walk off. For about thirty minutes I watched everyone talk to each other. Soon, though, I felt someone touch me. Kai.

"What's up?" He said.

I smiled, "Oh nothing really. You?"

He shrugged, "Nothing..."

Silence...

"Well, this conversation is going well, "He stated.

"Yeah."

More silence...This is awkward.

~Angeline~

I was talking to Nya and she told me about her and Jay dating. How they went on their first date and how the kissed. They were really a great couple. Violet soon join us and we ended up talking about getting married and having kids. You know, girly things.

"You know, some Japanese people believe in a end of a red string is wrapped around your finger and the other end is wrapped around the finger of the love of your life. And no matter how far apart, or if something gets in between, the string will never break," Violet said.

"Aw~ That is so cute!" Nya squealed, "Hope mine is connected to Jay."

Violet shrugged, "Maybe. Depends. Do you love him with all your heart?"

Nya blushed, "Yes..."

I laughed, "I wonder if yours is connected to Cole, Violet!"

This time Violet blushed, "I-I don't know!"

I glanced at Zane, then my finger, then Zane's finger. I didn't see anything. But Violet did say it was invisible...I wonder if it's true, though. What she said. When turned around, I saw Violet and Nya smirking.

"What?" I asked.

Nya said, "Oh _nothing_..." Violet whistled.

I looked at them dully, "Shuddup."

"We didn't say a thing!" Nya yelled.

"But you were thinking something. I don't know what, but it was probably something mischevious."

They giggled and I rolled my eyes, "Okay. That's enough."

~Violet~

A few minutes after teasing Angeline, Sensei Wu came in with that creepy dude. I wonder how is he related to Lloyd. Anyway! Sensei held up his hands to tell us to be silent. We did.

"I know Violet, Leon, Angeline, and Eve just got back, but there's a new mission already," He said, "We found another gifted one or another ninja. She has the gift of nature or life. She lives in a forest. Deep into the woods."

"Do you know her name?" I asked.

Sensei nodded, "Kiara."

Cole looked straight at Sensei Wu, then at Lord Garmadon, "You're leaving aren't you?"

Garmadon nodded and Lloyd said, "Okay. Bye, Dad! Thanks for helping me."

Garmadon said, "Bye, my son."

The man disappeared, leaving behind a black smoke. I saw Leon go up to Lloyd and said, "You must get your looks from your mum."

I went behind him and slapped the back of his head. He replied with an "Ow!" and Lloyd giggled, "It's alright, Violet. My dad only looks like that because evil overtook him. Originally, my dad has blonde hair and blue eyes." Well, I'll be darned.

"Anyway," Sensei said, "We must leave immediatly."

"How?" Eve and Angeline said in unison.

Jay looked at them dully, "You seriously forgot Thunder, Lightning, Lief, Shinko? Wow..."

My eyes widened. I totally forgot about them. Filo smiled. Does he have a dragon?

"Are we ready?" Sensei Wu asked.

We looked at each other and we nodded.

"Ninja Go." I said and headed straight towards our dragons.

**The Fourteenth: Hey, guys! Sorry if it was sucky...I did this late at night and all so I get tired and totally don't put much detail.**

**Cole: Op**

**Kai: Op**

**Zane: Op**

**Jay: Op**

**All: Oppa gangnam style!**

**Violet: May I asked what you are doing?**

**Cole: Come on, Violet. This is a Japanese song.**

**The Fourteenth: Actually, it's Korean...**

**Evangeline: Creole Lady Marmalade~**

**Leon: Are you really singing that? This song is better, I'm Sexy and I know it.**

**Lloyd: Or We are Family!  
**

**Filo: Or, or C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!  
**

**The Fourteenth: How did this turn into a singing group? Anyway, please give me GOOD reviews. And join us next chapter!**

**Violet: Just be friends~ All we got to do, Just be friends~ It's time to say good bye, just be friends~**

**The Fourteeth: *sighs* Okay, bye see you later...****I hope...**


	2. Hi, my name is Violet and you are?

The next morning, we woke up around 3-4-5 am...And we, well, I had, like an our of sleep. Why? Because we all had to have a big party from Leon, Eve, Angeline, and I coming back from the dead! Sorry, I'm cranky in the mornings...But Leon was a total jerk this morning...and still is...I told him good morning and he just walked straight past me, groaning. He even called me shorty. Shorty! I'm not that short! So what if everyone is taller than me! I'm almost their height!

Anyways, so where was I? Oh yeah! I'm so tired! The whole ride I kept falling asleep. Shinko had to keep huffing to wake me up. I would smile and thank her. I could've swore I saw a smirk.

"Almost there!" Cole said. "North, three more miles then land. Okay everyone?"

We all nodded and followed his directions. We got to the forest soon enough. Gosh, didn't this bring back memories. You know, when we defeated some kitsunes for the very first time? Remember? Yeah, well, we did and this forest remind me of it.

I jumped off Shinko and pet her. She smiled...I think. But the gleam in her eye told me she was happy. Leon groaned and said, "Let's get this over with."

I put my hands on my hips, "Leon! Stop this act right now!"

"Why should I listen to a shorty?" He said.

I could've swore that my whole face turned red with anger, "That's it! I'm tired of all of this! Behave right now or you'll be punished! And Lloyd!"

Lloyd jumped, "Y-yes ma'am?"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"N-no I forgot, I will when we get back!"

"You better!"

Suddenly I heard snickers, cackling, and laughing. I turned around and saw everyone else laughing. "What?" I said.

"Its like you're their mother," Filo laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "You guys are mature, really."

Cole wiped away a tear and said, "Alright, let's get to buisness."

We all nodded and went into the forest, Kai in the lead. It was quiet in the forest...Too quiet. No cicadas, no birds, no rustles, no bugs...This was weird. It was like they were hiding. I looked at a tree and saw a squirrel hurriedly run into it's tree. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Soon, we got to a cave. We all stopped and examined it.

"Alright...creepy looking cave...I call dibs to go in first!" Kai yelled.

Jay smirked, "After you."

"Okay, Kai. If you aren't out in five minutes, we're coming to get you." Cole said.

Kai nodded and went straight ahead. My heart dropped when I heard a gasp. But then I heard a laugh, "Oh! Nevermind, it was a leaf."

We waited a couple of minutes and Kai hadn't came out yet. Okay, when one of your teammates/friends doesn't come out of a creepy, black cave, you know somethings up. And when one of these teammates/friends is like a brother to you, your heart drops to your stomach and throat drops to where your heart used to be. And when you call out this teammate/friend/brother's name and he or she doesn't answer all your internal organs disappear.

We decided to go in and search for him. The cave was more like a tunnel. It was long and deep and, well, dark. And before you knew it, all of us were caught in nets. Cole, Filo, and I were in the same one. Then Jay, Lloyd and Zane were in another. Then Eve, Angeline, and Leon.

"Well, well, well...So you are the co-workers to that idiot boss of your," We heard someone say.

Filo looked down and said, "Kai?"

The person looked at him, eyes glowing in the darkness, "Kai? I'm Kiara...Don't know a Kai...Unless you're talking about that guy..." She pointed to Kai. The real one.

"Who are you? A Kai wannabe?" Leon asked in his attitude voice.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what your talking about..."

"Well, we don't know what you're talking about with us being co-workers for _him_!" Jay yelled.

Kiara tilted her head, "Wait...you all are teenagers...What are you doing in a forest?"

"We're looking for someone," Zane said.

Filo turned his hand into metal and created a blade that started at his wrest. He was secretly cutting the net as we were stalling her.

"Who?" She asked.

"A girl that lives in the forest." Lloyd said.

"I'm the only one." Kiara said.

Kai looked at her, "So wait. You're the ninja of life?"

"Um...huh? What?" She said.

I rolled my eyes, "He means...Have you ever, like, talked to animals and controlled plants? At least, that's what I'm guessing the ninja of life is..."

Kiara giggled, "Why, yes. I do that almost every day..."

All of a sudden, Cole, Filo and I went down. We landed, well Filo and I landed on our bottoms, while Cole face planted. Filo smirked as I shot him a glare.

I sighed and went up to Kiara, "How long have you lived here?"

"As long as I can remember..." She said. Now that I could see her face clearer, she did look a lot like Kai.

"Would you like to live somewhere else?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to leave this place and live with us?" I asked.

She smiled sadly, "I wish, but I can't leave this place...These men are trying to destroy this forest...And this forest...is my life."

I bit my lip, "Is there a way to stop them?"

"They want money. A lot of it."

I looked at the guys, "You have money?"

"You really think I have money? I just got revived yesterday!" Leon yelled from the net.

Filo came up, "I got this."

I tilted my head in confusion as he said, "Okay, where are the little jerks at?"

Kiara pointed out the cave, "On the other side of the forest."

"Um..but can you get us out of here first, Filo?" Angeline asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I hate having rope in places rope shouldn't be," Lloyd said.

"TMI, dude," Eve commented.

Filo giggled, "Yeah, here."

Filo cut the others loose and looked at me. I smiled and waved him off. He winked and went off. I walked over by Kiara and compared her with Kai. They looked exactly the same. Like, they could be identical if she just cut her hair. It's just...The features were just...so...uncanny.

"Hey, um...well...Why do we look alike?" Kai asked, reading my mind.

Kiara shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Well, uh...um...hmm..." Kai put his hand on his chin and thought.

Leon was still being a...jerk. Lloyd was trying to calm him down. Eve and Angeline started talking with Kiara as Jay, Cole, Kai, Zane and I played cards. I know what you're thinking: Who brings cards on a mission? Well the answer is, Jay.

"Filo is taking his time, don't you think?" Zane asked.

I was about to answer when I heard Kiara yelp. I ran to her side, along with the others. She held her stomach and said, "Th-there chopping down some of the trees..."

I bit my lip and looked towards the cave exit. _Hurry, Filo..._

**14th: Hi, guys! So that was chapter two! So, since it's close to Halloween, here's a little extra including all the OC's, well, the good ones...Here you are!**

**(Extra: Trick and Treat)**

"Trick-or-Treat!" Lloyd and Leon yelled to the person handing out candy.

Yes, tonight was Halloween. The team was hanging out and watched as Leon and Lloyd trick-or-treated. They all dressed up: Violet was a black cat, Cole was Jason, Kai was a zombie, Jay was PSY from Gangnam Style, Zane was a ghost, Nya was Mulan, Eve and Angeline were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Leon was a werewolf, Lloyd was knight, Kiara was a witch, Filo was Captain America, Allen was cupid (**AN: He's the ninja of love)**, and Vanessa was a fairy.

"Aren't you a little young to be trick-or-treating?" Eve asked.

Leon scrunched up his nose, "No one's to old enough for Halloween!"

Lloyd folded his arms, "Yeah! Now c'mon! There's a haunted house down the block!"

Violet giggled at the two and started following them. They got to the haunted house and looked at it up and down. Vanessa scratched her head and said, "So...this is it."

Filo nodded, "Looks...creepy..."

Angeline clapped her hands, "Well, let's go in."

Nya hesitated and looked down. Jay looked at her confusingly and touch her, making her jump.

"Oh! Jay!" She said, relieved.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm just not...compatible with these kind of things...Heh."

Jay smirked, "Hey, you have me."

Jay wrapped his arm around her as she held his hand. Cole looked at Violet and asked if she was scared. "Nope. I've seen worse than zombies and stuff." Then she kept walking. Filo held hands with Vanessa as Allen tried to woo Kiara. Of course, he was shunned.

They went inside and had their fun. Screams came from both females and males. Violet kept wishing that she had her bow and arrow to shoot the zombies that were coming for her. At the end of it, they all left building with pants from running and smiled from screaming.

"That was...AWESOME!" Lloyd yelled.

Violet sighed, "It's over, finally. You could really tell they were fake, you know?"

Angeline nodded, "Definetly!"

Zane looked around, "Guys, where's Leon?"

The crew turned around, looking for their lost friend. Violet was especially worried. When they couldn't find him, they went through the haunted house again to look for him. He wasn't in there.

"Where could he be?" Violet asked, worried.

Cole put an arm around her, _Score!_, and said, "Hey, this is Leon we're talking about. He'll be okay."

Violet steadied herself and calmed down. Cole set everyone into teams: everyone in teams of two. Cole and Violet looked around, nothing. No one had found anything. Violet sat on the curve of a sidewalk and put her face in her hands.

"I'm so...terrible!" Violet cried.

"No you're not, Sis," Filo said.

"Yeah, why would you think that?" A British accent said.

Violet turned around and widened her eyes, "Where were you?!"

"Oh! They were giving out ice-cream and the line was long...so..."

Violet put her hand on her hips, "You're in biiiiig trouble, Mister!"

Leon laughed nervously, "Haha...Trick-or-Treat..."

**14th: Yeah, that was stupid...SO! Thanks for the reviews...um...see you next time and review nicely...Thanks and Happy Halloween!**


	3. A New Family Member

**Hey, guys! Enjoy the chapter! Also, October 31 was Leon's b-day so he's fifteen! Happy, Shotas and Lolis!?**

**Filo's POV**

"Stop this!" I yelled at the guy who was cutting down the trees.

One goon looked at me, "Listen, I don't care if you work for the military or if you are famous or whatever. Your still a kid."

I glared deeply into the guy's eyes. He looked at me uneasily and turned around in a second. The guy with the axe was still cutting down trees and I got in front of him. He looked at me with disgust and smirked. He brought down his axe, I'm guessing to threaten me, and it collided with my skin, hitting my shoulder. Even though my body is almost metal, I'm still human, so I grunted with pain as blood seeped through my suit.

"What the-Get out of the way kid!" He yelled.

"I'm sixteen! Not a kid!" He grunted and brought down his axe again. I turned my hand into metal and stopped the tool. With my strength, I bended the metal on the axe and actually took it off the stick.

I smirked, "Can a kid do that?"

He backed up and more guys came. They snarled at me and I said, "Five big men against me...Fair enough!"

One yelled and brought down both his fist. I dodged with ease and kick him in the back. The next one took a wrench and tried to hit me in the head with it. I grabbed it midway and pulled it along with him to the ground. The next goon gritted his teeth and backed up a bit. Then he tried to kick me and was, like, a centimeter away from my face. I fell on the ground, though, from that little surprise.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Big mistake," I said and took out my sais. Here we go.

**Kiara's POV**

I was in pain. But not much anymore. Maybe that Filo kid did something to make them stop cutting down the trees. Even, if he did, shouldn't he be back by now? Violet was holding me and kept glancing at the cave exit, looking for Filo.

"Vi, he's alright. I know it," Eve comforted.

She sighed, "Yeah, I know...But he's my brother that I just found out about, you know? You want to protect your siblings."

Eve nodded, "I know. I'm like that with Angeline. Being Big Sis' is a big responsibility."

"Um...Violet...I think I'm alright now...And I'm starting to worry about your brother...Let's see what's up," I said.

"You sure about that?" Lloyd asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. He's been gone for a while."

Violet nodded along with the others. We walked into the forest. I stayed close to Violet, Eve, and Angeline. They were really nice. I don't feel scared around them. But I have this warm feeling around Kai too. Not like a lovey-dovey feeling, but I feel like he will protect me.

We got to the otherside of the forest and saw Filo battling some men. It looks like he was winning but he was in bad shape also. Violet was about to run up to him when I held out my arm, stopping her.

"Wait...There's something strange about the men..."

She looked at me, "Strange?"

I nodded, "They're not human."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"They're trolls."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Trolls?"

"Yes, they are enemies of nature even though they were born from it. It's like raising a sinner in a church, if you know what I mean," I said.

"No, I don't," Jay said. Kai smacked him and sighed.

I chuckled at first and then Angeline said, "Okay, well, are gonna help him?"

Violet looked at Cole who nodded, "Yes. He's a member of our team."

Violet turned to me, "Stay here, Kiara."

**Violet's POV**

I ran towards my brother and he looked at me with anger and confusion, "What are you doing here?"

I took out my bow and an arrow and aimed at one of the trolls. At the same time I was answering Filo, "One: We came here to see what was happening, two: We're saving your butt."

"I was doing fine on my own!" He said, as he ran towards one and stabbed it with his sai.

"Says the bloody nose!" Jay yelled.

I aimed my arrows at the men, but they just deflected off them. I gritted my teeth, "Eve, Angeline!" They nodded and sung their song of Bond and shot each other. They laid on the ground at first, then turned to shadows and combined. Evangline was born and she looked ticked. I noticed that Evangeline had her hair over her eye. I guess from Angeline losing an eye, it also effected Evangeline.

"Blue," Evangeline said calmly and shot out a blue bubble. It hit one of the trolls and they fell backwards. It didn't do much effect on them though.

They kept shooting colors, but it wasn't doing anything. There was orange; paralyzing, Blue; destruction, Red; poison, Green; stunning, and Indigo; sleep. But none were working. Evangeline looked at her guns. I wonder what she's thinking.

**Inside Evangeline**

Eve looked through the new body's eyes and looked at the pistols. Angeline looked at her long and hard. She knew what her sister was thinking. She knew what Eve wanted to do. It was definetly not a good thing.

"Eve, don't!" She yelled.

Eve looked at her sister, "Then how are we supposed to stop them!? Violet's counting on us!"

"It doesn't matter! We're putting our lives, and the other's, at risk if we do this," Angeline said.

"But-"

"If you haven't forgotten, using the bullet was the reason why we turned into Phantom Thieves! The bullet makes us lose our mind, Eve! And Violet wouldn't just have to defeat the trolls, but us too!" Angeline said.

Eve sighed, "What are we supposed to do then?"

"I...don't know..."

Eve bit her lip and looked at the other's through Evangeline's eyes. They were winning, but they were in bad shape. So bad, that it looked like Leon was about to pass out. Lloyd was next to him, trying his best to protect his friend. Zane just face planted, Jay was trying to figure out the trolls' patterns, but the trolls were sloppy and did whatever.

Eve slammed her fist into her palm, "I got it!"

**Leon's POV**

I...I can't hold on...Fangirls of mine...Please don't forget about me...If I don't make it...I can see them...My parents...Mother, Father...

.

.

.

Wait a second, I'm not dying! That's Cole and Violet! Duh! I feel so stupid! Especially when a shorty like Violet be mistaken for my mom! Sorry, everyone, I'm still tired. Especially when I'm about to pass out.

Lloyd was in front of me, protecting me. He really was a good friend. He kept on glancing back at me to make sure I was alright.

"Kai! Use your fire! If Kiara said they were born out of nature, then they could die like nature!" Evangeline yelled, "Jay, trees get struck by lightning all the time! Zane, plants die in winter. Cole, you rarely see plants in canyons and deserts!"

They nodded and used their elements. Lloyd, having all elements, used his powers on the fifth troll. The trolls got weaker and weaker. Soon, they collapsed. I couldn't stop laughing, "Haha! Take that! Protecting the enviroment? Ha! Saving trees help the world? Well, guess what? We defeated them to save a forest! Take five lives for hundreds!"

Then with that, I doubled over and fell asleep.

**Violet's POV**

I told Cole to pick Leon up and went towards Filo, "You alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

I smiled then went towards Kiara. She looked at me with innocent eyes. The girl did look like Kai. It was weird. She smiled, "I'm yours...But can you promise me that you'll let me come see the forest once a week?"

"Of course. This is your home. You got to keep an eye on it, right?" I said. She nodded.

I helped her up and we all walked out of the forest. I told to not freak out when she saw the dragons. Kiara simply shrugged and told me that dragons were nothing. I chuckled and looked at Cole who got embarrassed.

"We're going home, right?" Zane asked.

"Not unless you wanna pick up some tacos!" Jay laughed, "We should call ourselve, 'Manly Ninjas Eating Tacos!' Cool, huh?"

I facepalmed at his stupidity and helped Kiara on my dragon. After that, I hopped on Shinko and took off. Now that I think about it, tacos did sound good. Aw man, now I'm hungry. It's, like, lunch time now...We haven't eaten breakfast yet! Ugh!

Leon was riding, well sleeping, on Lloyd's dragon. Lief followed behind. Evangeline turned back into Eve and Angeline and, boy, did they looked worn out. Though, Angeline kept on looking at her sister with anger and concern. Wonder what happened?

We got to the Bounty in no time, put Leon in his room, and went straight to Sensei Wu. He was having a cup of tea with Nya.

"Sensei, we're back," I said. Nya ran up to Jay and kissed him on the cheek. He winced and she looked at him with concern and soon took out the first aid kit.

He smiled, "Good. Did you find her?"

I nodded and brought her in front of me. She rubbed her hands together and fidgeted, "Hello...I'm Kiara. The Ninja of Life."

"Nice of you to join the team."

Kai came right next to Kiara, "Sensei, can you explain why Kiara and I look alike?"

He nodded, "Because you two are twins."

In unison, Nya and Kai both yelled, "What!?"

Lloyd, said, with his hand on his chin, "That explains a lot."

"You were born together, but something happened and made you two seperate at birth." He explained.

"Well...talk about a family reunion," Jay joked as Nya bandage his arm.

Filo and I looked at each other. It was weird. You know, Filo and I just got back together, now Kai and Kiara. Next, Lloyd's gonna have a sister that's half unicorn. Wow...I can't believe I just said that.

Cole looked at Sensei Wu then at Kiara. He smiled sweetly at her. It was...cute...He opened his mouth, "Welcome to the family, Kiara. Make yourself at home."

**14th: Meh. Stupid ending...Anyway, hop you liked it...Next chapter coming soon. Check out my other story called 'Not Human.' It's about Cole being a Grim Reaper. **

**Violet: So...**

**Cole: Yes, my sweet?**

**Violet: O/O What did you say!?**

**Zane: Oh my dear, Angeline. You look devine!**

**Angeline: Z-zane?**

**Jay: Nya...my sweet Nya...You are so adorable!**

**Nya: W-what?**

**Kai: Eve, my love!**

**Eve: *shoots Kai* I'm not your love...yet...**

**Lloyd and Leon: Hello, fangirls. Would you like to join us?**

**Lloyd: *drops tea cup and cuts himself* Ow!**

**Leon: *holds Lloyd's finger and kisses it* You should be more careful.**

**Fangirls: Such brotherly love!**

**14th: O/O Yes! Brotherly love! Hehe! Duh! Seriously, they're not going out. Promise.**

**Kiara: Is this-**

**Filo: A host club? Why, yes.**

**14th: I don't remember planning this...Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See you around!**

**Violet: 14th! Help! Cole's trying to kiss me!**

**14th: Coming!**


	4. Allen, the Boy Who Attracts Women

_**Disclaimer: Ninjago, Y U NO BELONG TO ME?**_

**Violet's POV**

I woke up the next day and saw that every girl in the dorm, including Kiara, had already woken up. Not in the mood to eat breakfast yet, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Before stepping in, I saw that my hair had gotten longer. It was now touching my back. I always liked it shoulder length, but whatever, I'll cut it later.

After taking a shower, I put on my casual clothing and went to the living room. No one was there...Suddenly, I heard someone whoop and I ran out on the deck of the Bounty. What I saw was so weird, it wasn't even funny...Okay, maybe a little...The boys were riding on the dragons like they were skateboards. The girls were examining them on the deck.

"What are they doing...?" I asked with wide eyes.

"They're 'Dragon Surfing' or something like that," Eve answered.

It was so weird...It looked fun, but weird...I'm guessing that either Cole, Jay, or Lloyd came up with this idea. Zane couldn't because...well...you know what I mean...Kai...he's weird and all but not this weird...Leon...Well, he's...just...too...not smart to think of this...And Filo...He's just too mature to think of something like this...

While the others were watching the boys, Nya came up to me and said, "I think that we should all go out to the market, today. They're having a sale at the bakery, also. And let me say, they make the best desserts ever!"

I laughed, "Okay, sure. I think that should do us all some good."

She nodded. I looked back at the boys. They were laughing like little kids. They were jumping onto eachother's dragons. Something that a five year old would do with matresses.

"Boy, aren't they crazy..." I mumbled.

(NINJAGO CITY)

Nya, Eve, Angeline, Kiara and I were at the bakery while the guys were at the arcade doing, well, guy stuff. I was looking for some dessert that looked awesome and that's pretty hard when they all looked that. Nya ordered Key Lime Pie, Eve and Angeline ordered Strawberry Cheesecakes, and Kiara and I both had crepes. She had banana and chocolate, I had plain old strawberry. We all sat down. Kiara and I had a conversation about animals, while Nya and the twins had a conversation about guns or something like that.

"So...what animal is your favorite?" Kiara asked me.

I thought about then said, "A barn owl...They're cute, yet mysterious looking. My favorite are the white ones."

She nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean. I like all animals, but I have a pet Falcon named Harpy."

"Oh, that's cool. Falcons are awesome too," I said. "So, where is it?"

"Harpy? Oh well, you see, she's the type of pet that wonders off and yet comes back whenever it feels like it."

I nodded in understandment. Kiara was a cool girl. She was nice and pretty. Wait, that's weird...It's almost saying that Kai's pretty. Ha! Whatever. Oh, please don't think of me rudely, Kai fans, I'm saying it in a jokingly manner! Then, **Dong!** The town clock went off telling us it was 12:00.

Suddenly, I felt my body tense. I looked up and saw Nya, Eve, and Angeline got up, dropping their utensils. They started wondering off. Kiara and I looked at eachother and then looked back at the trio. They looked like they were being controlled.

As Kiara and I was about to follow them, a man stopped us. He looked crazed. His eyes were dreadful and dull. He looked us straight in the eyes, "Please! Don't go! Your friends are his now!"

"Who's?" Kiara asked.

"Allen! He lures women into his mansion and you never see them again!" He yelled.

I looked at him, confusingly, then towards my friends who were going towards the mansion he was talking about. I tried to move, but the man had a hold on me. He wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go!" I snapped.

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss. Allen is a 17 year old boy who's foster father died a year ago. His father was a caring man, that was married 5 times in his life, just to find the right woman. When he died, Allen swore that he get all women in town to offer up to his father by saying that his father could use his body to marry any woman he chooses. And if it's not the right one, he can always pick another."

"But, why didn't we go?" I asked.

"You must be too strong for him..." He answered.

"How does he do it? How does he lure woman?" Kiara asked.

The man shrugged, "People say that he has powers of some sort..."

Kiara looked at me. I know what she was thinking. I nodded. I bowed to the man, "Thank you, sir...But we have to go!"

"Do not follow them...I have no idea what happens to the women after they been offered up. Please, listen to my advice. Don't end up like my wife and daughter."

I nodded. I was determined to stop this "Allen" the man was talking about. We ran out of the bakery and went to the arcade. Cole was having a dance dance revolution battle with Zane. Cole was losing...The others were surrounding them.

"Guys! Stop! We have to tell you something!" I yelled.

Cole, trying to dance, said, "Sorry, Vi. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Eve, Angeline, and Nya has been captured!" Kiara said.

Jay turned around, as well as the others, "What?"

Kiara and I explained the whole story. It shocked the guys. I could see why...Jay, mad that his girlfriend got caught, yelled and asked why we didn't go after them. I explained what the old man said. He was about to yell again, but then restrained himself and stopped.

"I'm sorry, Jay," I said sadly.

He shook his head, "No, don't be...I'm actually glad that you two didn't follow. I mean, if you did, who would have told us what's going on."

Filo stepped up, "What are we going to do?"

Cole said, "Let's see what Sensei Wu says."

We agreed and went back to the Bounty. Sensei Wu was there on the deck, standing. Almost like he was waiting for us.

"Sensei-" Leon was about to say until Sensei Wu cut him off.

"I know. Let's not fret over it. But this is a mission for the boys, Violet, Kiara," He said to us.

Kiara looked at him, unbelieved at what he said, "Uh, excuse me, but are you saying that Violet and I can't help out?"

Sensei nodded, "Yes. For two reasons, 1: You might fall under his power, and 2: You, Kiara, have just joined the team. We don't know if your able to control your powers, yet."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been working with my power for a long, long time," Kiara snapped.

Kai put a hand on his sister, "He's right. Please, I just found out about you and I can't lose another sister. The boys need to work on this mission without you girls."

Kiara shoved his hand off, "Whatever. Then go do what you _guys_ need to do."

I sighed and followed her. I totally agree with Kiara on this. I mean, I see what the boys are saying and all, but Eve, Angeline, and Nya are all like sisters to me. I can't just let them slip through my hands like a bar of soap.

Kiara sat on her bed. I did as well with mine. She said a cuss word silently and punched the wall behind her. I felt sorry for her. This could've been her first mission. After a few minutes, I looked at her with determination in my eyes.

"Kiara, we're going."

(The middle of the night)

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Kiara yelled a whisper.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said.

We were sneaking out of the Bounty, but since it's so freaking dark, we have to watch out. I think we're almost out of it, but I'm not so sure. Then, I saw Kiara open the door to the exit and the moonlight hit upon us.

We ran out of the ship and went back to Ninjago City. We followed the path towards the mansion and soon got to the door. I looked at Kiara and asked if she was ready. She nodded and we open the door.

We heard a calm, cool voice that said, "Welcome to my domain, Ladies~"

(With the boys, the next morning)

**Cole's POV**

Where are they!? Where are they!? They're not here. Filo, Kai, and I were looking for them in their room. Zane and the others were looking for them around the Bounty. Violet, darn it, where are you? Filo and Kai were panicking over their sisters as I was panicking over my lov-I mean, friend.

"They're not in the ship," Lloyd said.

"N-no way," I stuttered. "They didn't go, did they?"

Kai shooked his uncontrollably, "No!"

Filo bit his lip, "They couldn't have! They know better!"

Sensei Wu walked in, "I'm afraid they have..."

He handed me a letter that read:

_Dear Guys,_

_I'm sorry, but Kiara and I are not going to sit by and watch you do all the work. I hate to say this, but we've went against what you guys said. We may be girls, be we have the right to fight, even if our lives are at stake. If we're not back around noon then, well, I suggest that you come and get us. And in the end you can all brag about how you were right, and we were not. We're located at the huge mansion on the hill that towers over Ninjago. See you soon...I hope..._

_Love, _

_Violet_

I looked at the clock. It was 1:51 PM. I dropped the note and was about to rush out of the ship. But then Sensei stopped me. I growled and he let go of me.

"Cole, we need a plan," He said.

"A plan my butt, we need to get them!" I said.

"Cole, calm down!" Leon yelled.

I looked at Leon, angrily, "Calm down!? No! We have to get them!"

Filo put a hand on me like Kai with Kiara, "Cole, I'm worried about her too, but let's have a plan, please. If we go now, we could mess this up and who knows what would happen to the girls."

I looked to the side, "Fine. Whatever. Tell me the plan."

_**14th: So there we have it.**_

_**Allen: Au Revoir.**_

_**Violet: Huh?**_

_**Allen: It means goodbye.**_

_**Leon: Oh! **_

_**Evangeline: So what Allen said.**_

_**Kiara: Yeah. Listen to him.**_

_**Allen: Examinez bien.**_

_**14th: AKA Review Nicely!**_


	5. Cole VS Allen

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Ninjago, I wouldn't have ended the series so fast and I would have my OC's in there. **

_**Cole's POV**_

Okay, I seriously hate Leon right now. Remember me getting angry earlier and when I calmed down and told Sensei Wu to tell me the plan, well, I did and Sensei said that he didn't know so that's when Leon shouted his stupid idea, "Why don't we dress as girls and let Allen take the bait!?" And since Sensei Wu didn't have a plan on his mind, he agreed with the plan. So here we are, all guys dressed in dresses with wigs and uncomfortable shoes on. No biggie…No, it's definitely a biggie. I just want to yell at him! And I feel so weird because they had to make sure my wig had bangs so it covers up my- Jay quotes- "Freakishly huge and bushy eyebrows."

Now, we're at the door of the mansion. I feel nervous. I don't know why, though, because it's not like we can fall under his spell…Unless he also offers up men…I doubt that. I hope…Anyway, so again, we're here. I pulled down my dress like it was short, but it wasn't, since it touched my ankles. Wow, I make a hot chick…Not really…Gosh, I wouldn't date me even if I was desperate.

"Ready, guys-er-girls," Kai asked.

"For Nya!" Jay yelled.

Shakily, I knocked on the door and it opened immediately.

A boy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes opened the door. He smirked as he saw us. He opened the door wider to let us through. The place was dark and eerie. Pictures of men were on the right while pictures of women were on the left. They seemed to stare at you. It started to creep me out.

"Master?" I heard someone say. I looked down the hallway we were in and saw a familiar girl. Angeline. "Is everything alright?"

Zane's eyes widened. He closed his eyes softly and managed a smile. She walked up in a white dress. A wedding dress. A veil was placed upon her head and the only thing missing was her shoes. The dress was a short one and stopped right above her knees. A pink waste band was placed around her waist.

"Hello, Darling," Allen said, making Zane cringe. "Everything is fine. Why don't you bring these ladies to the living room, please."

Angeline smiled, "Of course. Shall I dress them as well?"

"Please do so."

Angeline got in front of us and smiled. She giggled and waved her hand, gesturing to follow her. We nodded and she skipped down the hall, humming. This was definitely not Angeline…at least not her personality. She brought us to a room filled with girls. I spotted Nya, Eve, Kiara, and…Violet. They were all in wedding dresses.

Angeline looked at us, "Let's find your dresses!"`

Zane shook his head and ran up to her. In a low whisper, "Angeline, it's me Zane! You remember, right?"

She tilted her head and didn't know what he was talking about. I told the others to do exactly what Zane was doing. Try to snap them out the trance.

"And it if that doesn't do it, grab them and take them out here," I said. They all agreed.

I tried to wake the other women that were there. Nothing worked. They all only smiled and said I looked pretty. Yep, they're definitely in a trance if they think I'm pretty. Well, if they think I'm a girl than I'm the manliest girl they ever seen. I bit my lip and grabbed Violet. As I was about to run out of the building, Allen got in front of me. His eyes were narrowed angrily and he was looking straight at me.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, gritting his teeth in frustration.

I pulled off my wig, "I'm not letting you have them!"

"Oh, really? Why? Oh, is she your girlfriend?" He said, pointing to Violet.

"No!" I snarled. "Now, let the girls go!"

"Never!"

I growled. I turned around to Leon (A/N: He's 15~) and handed Violet to him. She was giggling like she was drunk…Yes, I actually said that. Anyway, I turned back to Allen and I took my skirt off. Before, any of you guys jump to conclusions, I had pants on! I took off my jacket and shirt to reveal an under armor shirt. Allen smirked and took off his shirt as well to reveal his under shirt.

He looked at me, smiling, "How are we going to do this? Weapons?"

"No," I said. "No powers or weapons. Just fists."

"Powers?" He said, amazed.

"Yeah! We have powers as well as you!" Jay yelled.

"Well," Allen said. "Isn't that extraordinary?"

"The next thing that will be extraordinary is how hard I'm gonna beat your face!" I yelled as I was charging at him.

I threw a fist at him and he dodged with ease. As he done that, he took that advantage to kick me in the stomach. I grunted and went at him again. Adrenaline ran through my body like a cheetah after its prey. I ran towards him again but instead of punching him, I rolled through his legs and hit him between the shoulder blades on his back. He gasped as he felt the pain run over his spine. Allen fell to the floor and groaned. I placed my foot on him.

"Had enough?" I asked, satisfied at my success.

"Nope," He said and grabbed my leg with his hands behind his back.

I fell to the ground and he stepped on my right hand, hard. A crunching noise was heard and I screamed, letting my pain out of my body. He broke it! My hand! It's now broken! Allen laughed half-heartedly and pressed harder on to it.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Aah!"

"Cole!" Kai yelled.

He ran up to Allen and landed a punch on his cheek. The blonde fell backwards and I felt most of the pain go away. Jay jumped in and glared at Allen. He kicked him in the stomach and Allen gasped as all the air was knocked right out of him. He panted, trying to get it back. Filo came by me and examined my hand. He accidently brushed his finger over it and I grimaced.

"Zane! Lloyd! Leon!" I yelled, my voice cracking. "Get the girls out of here!"

They nodded. Leon placed Violet over his right shoulder, while placing Kiara on his left. Zane did the same with Eve and Angeline. Lloyd carried Nya bridal style and the three boys ran out of the building. I looked back at Allen who was fighting Kai and Jay. I asked Filo to help me up and he did. He then ran over to Allen and punched him in the arm. Allen got angry and tried punching him back, but Filo ducked and swiped his foot towards Allen's leg, making him trip.

"That was for my sister!" He yelled.

After facing the pain coming from my right hand, I got up from the ground and ran towards the fight as well. Adrenaline wasn't rushing through me this time, it was anger. How dare he? How dare he kidnap my friends? How dare he break my hand? How dare he kidnap Violet? He. Will. Pay.

I punched him with my left hand in the faced. He turned back to me and tried kicking me, but I jumped over him and as he turned around to face me, I kicked him in the stomach with my knee. Blood came out of his mouth as it happened. After a minute or so, he wiped the blood off his face and stared at me.

"Allen! You got to stop this!" I yelled. "Your father is dead! Deal with it! I know what it's like to lose a parent! Trust me! I lost my mom in an earthquake! Filo lost his parents in a car crash! Zane doesn't have any parents! Neither does Kai! A lot of people in this world have no more than one parent, Allen! When I lost my mom, I felt like my whole world came crashing down on me! I didn't speak to anyone for a whole year. In fact, I was so sad, that I didn't even cry at all when she died. Every day, I would just sit in my room, waiting for her return. That's when my father came to me and said: 'Cole, I know that it's hard for you to forget what happened that day, but you have to live. Your mother loved you very much and you loved her, but she wouldn't want to see you like this. Please Cole, listen to me. There's only one thing worse than death…And that's sadness eating your life away.' So, answer this for me, Allen!" I yelled, now repeating my father's words. "Would you rather have father look at you from where he is at and cry for what's happening to you, or would you rather live your life fully and happily and make your father proud of you?"

"…" He didn't answer.

_**(Flashback [8 yr old Allen]) Allen's POV**_

"_What's wrong Allen? Why are you crying?" Father asked me. _

"_B-because, he died!" I cried. "Fang died!"_

_We both looked down at the dead dog in front of us. My father looked at me sadly and embraced me. He said comforting words, but yet I still cried. He pat my back as I sobbed into his shirt. Fang was our dog that we had gotten when I was adopted. He was a German Shepherd that was reliable and loyal. He was my best friend. Every time I got sick, he would rush into Father's room and wake him up immediately._

"_Listen, Allen, I know he was your best friend, but it's only the circle of life," He said._

"_M-mais, il était mon meilleur ami seulement! Pourquoi devait-il mourir!?" I cried in my French language._

"_Speak English, Allen. Now tell me again," He commanded softly._

"_B-but, he was my only best friend! Why did he have to die!?" _

_Father smiled sadly, "One day…I promise, we'll be able to see him again. And look, he will always be with you…In your heart…"_

"_R-really?" I sniffled._

_He nodded, "Yes."_

"_O-okay…"_

"_You see, Allen," He said. "The only thing bad about you is that you love things too much…But that's not all bad…it just means that you have a good heart…"_

_**Cole's POV**_

"Heart…" He said and placed his hand on his heart.

I looked at him confusingly, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Cole, but the reason I did this is because I just love my father too much, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing, it just means that I have a good heart…" He said.

"Um…well, after all this, I don't think any of these women will think so," Jay commented.

"Listen," I said. "Join us. What you have done was basically a crime, that means you're a criminal, but you can change that by becoming one of us. We're ninjas. We all have special powers, too. Kai, there, has the power of fire, Jay has the power of lightning, Filo has the power of metal, and I have the power of earth. There are more of us too, but they're all at the Bounty, our ship, by now. But you'll meet them later."

He nodded, while Filo looked at me, "You aren't serious, right?"

"I am," I said. "I know what he has done, but I don't care. Eve, Angeline, and Violet were basically all the same."

Kai understood, "Alright then. Now, if you don't mind Allen, but could you let the girls go?"

Allen nodded, "Yes, of course."

His eyes glowed a red color and soon we heard murmurs coming from the girls. They looked around in surprise and wondered where they were at.

"Now, let's fix your hand at the Bounty, Cole," Kai said. I nodded and we all including Allen, started walking away…But Violet and I need to have a little chat, when I get there…

**14****th****: Well that's that, but I'm still doing extras even though my last one sucked, but I promise this one is BETTER! So…here's the Christmas extra, story by GoldenSunlight. Warning: You don't have to read, if you do not celebrate Christmas. This does not have to do with anything from the story itself.**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la. "

Violet and Leon sang as the decorated the Christmas tree place inside the Bounty. Nya, Eve and Angeline were making cookies and dinner. Lloyd and Cole played video games as everyone else decorated the ship. Though, at the same time, everyone was listening to the singing. Sensei Wu happened to be in his room, though he could hear the angelic voices clearly. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing and clearing him mind, only to listen to the tune.

"Hark the herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King!

Peace on earth and mercy mild

God and sinners reconciled

Joyful, all ye nations rise

Join the triumph of the skies

With the angelic host proclaim:

Christ is born in Bethlehem

Hark! The herald angels sing

Glory to the newborn King!"

Violet and Leon switched the song. They sung happily like mother and son. Both of them danced, also, as they decorated the tree with lights and ornaments. Kai and Jay were painting ornaments, like Violet asked, and they both colored the ornaments the same color of everyone's ninja color. Like, they would have gray, dark pink, dark purple, blue-green, black, white, red, blue, baby blue, orange, green, gold, brown and green, a yellow-orange, etc.

Kai grumbled, "I can't believe that this is happening on my birthday…"

Jay widened his eyes, "It's your birthday!?"

Cole turned around and looked at the two, "Kai, it's your birthday?"

Kai nodded and Kiara gasped, "That means, it's my birthday as well!"

Violet stopped singing, "Really? Happy birthday, you two!"

Allen smiled, "Yes, happy birthday."

Kiara blushed slightly, but nodded at her comrade. Everyone congratulated the twins, although Kai was shocked how he's been on the team for over three years and no one knew, except for Nya, that it was his birthday.

"That's cool how your birthday is on a holiday," Leon commented. "I wish mine was…"

"Um…Leon…it is," Angeline giggled.

"Oh, yeah…Though no one said happy birthday to me," Leon growled.

Vanessa smiled nervously, "H-happy late birthday, Leon…"

Filo chuckled and said, "I'll get you a tea set."

Leon rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, it's fine. I already have my own…But if any of you break it, I. Will. Kill. You."

The whole team nodded vigorously, "Y-yes sir!"

Just then, Kiara grabbed her forehead, for she felt dizzy all of a sudden. Allen saw this and started going towards her. When he finally got there, she collapsed and he caught her before falling on the floor. Allen looked at Kai who rushed to her. Kai placed his hand on her head and asked for a thermometer. Nya nodded and got one in no time at all. Kai placed the tool in her mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did, it read '100.3.' Allen and Kai both widened their eyes.

As if on instinct, Allen ran the sick girl into her room. He looked for any injuries that could've caused her illness. Though he could only look on her head, and limbs. It would be kind of weird if looked anywhere else. Nya told him that she would take care of her and see what happened. Allen hesitated but nodded anyway.

After an hour, more or less, Nya came out with results. She said that Kiara had a cold that is kind of serious, but isn't something to worry about. Allen and Kai, who were pacing the floor anxiously before, sighed in relief. They both smiled and went into the room Kiara was held in.

"Hey, Sis," Kai smiled.

Kiara smiled as well, "Hi, Bro."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kai asked.

"Because, well, I didn't think it was too serious," She replied.

"In the woods, how many times did you get sick?" Allen asked, kneeling next to her bed.

She thought about it for a moment and soon said, "A lot, I guess."

Kai chuckled, "Guess you're the runt out of the two of us."

"Uh-huh, sure," She said sarcastically.

Kiara then yawned. Kai told her to get some rest. She agreed and as he was about to take Allen with him, Allen told Kai that he wouldn't to stay with her. Just to be sure. Kai understood and walked out of the room. As Kiara slept, Allen thought about how romantic it would be to kiss those soft, strawberry lips that were on her perfect face. He daydreamed about it so hard, that he didn't even noticed that he was falling asleep. Allen woke up when he heard Kiara waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her face as she yawned. 'She is so cute!' He thought.

Kiara turned and saw him staring at her. She blushed and said, "W-what?"

He got out of his little dazed and said, "Nothing!"

She stepped out of the bed and shivered when her feet touched the cold floor. Allen took off his jacket that he had on and placed it over her shoulders. She nodded as in saying thank you and walked out of the room, Allen close behind. As she walked in the living area, her eyes widened in amazement. The whole room was originally dark but was lit up with Christmas lights. Kai ran up and smiled.

"Come in more!" He yelled. She nodded and stepped up a few more feet. Then everyone else yelled, "Surprise!" Which startled her, greatly, but she laughed it off.

"Happy birthday," Kai said.

"Happy birthday," Kiara replied.

The whole team had a party for both Christmas and Kai and Kiara's birthday. Everyone had a blast. They had karaoke, games, and contests. Though Allen just sat back and watched his crush laugh happily and danced around, even if she was sick. When it was around ten, Allen got up and was about to go to bed when a hand grabbed his wrist.

He turned around and saw Kiara who said, "Hi."

"H-hi," He said, sheepishly.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Mistletoe."

He smiled widely, 'Best. Christmas. Ever!'

**14****th****: So, yep…Goodbye and review…And…well…it's just me…So yeah…Bye!**


	6. A Small and Stupid Fight

I opened my eyes and saw a wooden roof with a candle hanging. I pop up and noticed I was in the girls' dormitory. I noticed that Nya and twin girls were sleeping. So, where was Kiara? All of a sudden I heard yelling in the next room. I ran out of the dormitory into the living area and saw Kiara, Cole, and Kai were fighting. Cole was yelling about how he was the leader and how he told Kiara and I that not to leave the ship to go to Allen's manor. Kai was yelling at Cole to stop yelling at Kiara. And Kiara was defending herself.

"You had no right to leave!" Cole yelled.

Kiara growled, "Actually, I did!"

I got in front of Kiara and said, "Cole, don't yell at her! It was my idea!"

Cole put his hands on his hips, "Oh, I knew that from the note you left us!"

"Then leave her out of this!" I said, defending Kiara.

"But, Viole-" Kiara was cut off when Kai put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly.

She bit her lip and walked away with Kai. I furrowed my eyebrows at Cole who looked at me angrily. He snarled at me and sat on the couch behind him. He rubbed his wrist that was covered in a cast as he looked in space. I just stared at him. 'Is he really angry that we didn't follow his orders?' I thought.

"Why?" He asked. "Why didn't you listen?"

I folded my arms, "Because I didn't want to. I wanted to help out."

"What were you thinking…?" He said sadly, looking at his feet.

"I was thinking that I should save my friends!"

"You should have listened to me, Violet!" He shouted and stood up from the couch, angrily.

He walked around the coffee table and placed both his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me in the eyes, rage filling his. His grip was firm and he squeezed tighter every time he took a breath. I winced when his hands started hurting me. Cole came closer to me. Close enough to where I felt his breath on my neck. He looked down again, hair covering his black eyes.

His voice got as he said, "You don't know the real reason I didn't want you to go, do you?"

I stared at him confusingly, "Huh?"

"It doesn't matter…" He said. "If you don't see why, then what's the point?"

"I don't understand, Cole."

He shook his head and pushed off of me, "Whatever! It doesn't even matter…You're just an idiot!"

"Watashi ni sore o yobidasu koto wa arimasen, anata wa jāku!" I yelled in Japanese. He turned around.

"What?"

"I said," I placed my hands on my hips, "Don't call me that, you jerk!"

"Why didn't you just say that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu ! And if you don't know what that means, I'm saying that I hate you!"

"Well, that's good! I feel the same way about you!" He then stormed off, leaving me in the living room with my hands folded.

"Violet?" I turned around and saw Angeline, Eve, Nya, and Kiara.

I unfolded my arms as Angeline ran up to me and gave me a hug, "We're so sorry!"

It shocked me to see her like this. I asked, "What for?"

"If Nya, Eve, and I didn't get hypnotized, you and Kiara wouldn't have come for us and you wouldn't be fighting with Cole!" She cried.

I laughed half-heartedly, "It's not your fault. It's not any of you girl's fault. Cole is just over-reacting."

Eve put a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Vi. You don't have to pretend…Say your feelings."

I closed my eyes and let my bangs cover my eyes. She was right, I was pretending. I was truly saying how I felt. To tell everyone the truth, I really regret saying that I hate Cole. Everyone knows that it's not true. But, I don't really understand why he was mad. I mean, what did I really do wrong? All I tried to do was help out… The whole argument was stupid anyway, but he seemed more sad than angry. Was that it? Was he worried about me? No…he would just talk to me normally, right? Right?

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I started walking off. As I walked through the hallway, trying to tears from forming, Filo stopped me and kept asking why I was sad. I shook my head and kept trying to him nothing, but he wouldn't let go. And he won't let go until I told him what was wrong.

"Please…Violet, tell me," He begged.

I shook my head again, "Just…Just let me go, Filo. I'm not in the mood."

"Violet!" He raised his voice. "Tell. Me."

I looked to the side sadly and soon told him the story. He nodded and clenched his fists when I told him that Cole called me an idiot. He turned around sharply and I could tell what he was about to do. I grabbed him before he could do anything serious to Cole. He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fine. But if he says something stupid again, tell me," He said and I nodded.

I gave him a hug, "Thanks, Bro."

He smiled, "No problem."

The two of us walked in the kitchen and I smiled brightly when we I smelt food in the air. I hadn't eaten for almost two days. Considering that I was stuck in Allen's mansion for a whole one, and its dinner time now. I sat down at the table next to Filo and Kiara. Next to Kiara on the left was Nya, then Jay, then Kai, Zane, Eve, Angeline, Cole, Allen, Leon, Lloyd, and then Sensei should sit at the end. Of course, Cole sat in front of me. What a coincidence. Sensei was making food. It was curry. I wasn't looking at all at Cole during the whole meal. But it was hard. I really wanted to look, but I couldn't let him win.

We watched a movie. It was a love film…Allen's idea. Oh, I never told you guys! He is the Ninja of Love. And…he's kind of hot…But I don't love him… Anyway, since everyone else was expecting like a horror or action movie, they fell asleep. Though I stayed awake and, surprisingly, so did Cole. When Allen was finally asleep, Cole looked at me. I rubbed my hands together and, like at dinner, I tried to look away.

"Listen, Violet," He whispered over the sleeping bodies. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

I couldn't help it, I turned my gaze over to him, "You are?"

He nodded, "I was just worried and my sadness turned into anger."

So, he was only worried. I smiled sadly, "I understand, Cole. But you…called me an idiot…Am I really?"

Cole shook his head, "No. Of course not. I was just…you know…"

I nodded, "Yeah…Of course…"

He grinned, "We good, then?"

"Yeah, we're good!"

As we watched the rest of the movie, somehow our hands tangled up with each other. My face was red and it felt hot. Yeah, I was blushing. I remembered that I stepped over some of the guys and sat next to Cole. I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder…And that's all. I didn't even finish watching the movie…What? It was long…! It was 'Gone with the Wind!'

**Cole's POV**

I smiled as Violet fell asleep on my shoulder. I mean, Kai fell asleep on my lap, but I mean, this was more romantic…That's when I heard my phone ring. I bit my lip and prayed that nobody heard it. As much as I didn't want to, I removed Violet. And then I removed Kai. I didn't care about him. I crept into the boys' dorm. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen. It read 'Unknown,' though I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

My eyes widened when I heard the voice, "**Hello, Cole. Remember me? It seems that you have another girl, huh? What shall I do with this one?**"

"Y-you…"

"**Yep, it's me. What happened to your last girlfriend, Cole? Oh, wait, I killed her…**"

"No…Why do you always take away the things I love?"

"**Because, it makes you sad…I wonder how you'll act once I take this one away… I mean, you cried for days when I took Leah away…But this one is pretty cute…Maybe I should just keep her.**"

"Please…don't…"

"**Haha! I'm glad that you feel this way. It…amuses me… Well, I have to go… See you later.**"

He hung up as I stood there, stunned. I dropped the phone. I didn't understand how he knew about Violet… Was there a snitch on the team!? But…who would it be? It doesn't matter, I'm protecting her no matter what!

_**14**__**th**__**: Hello, guys! Sorry for long update…Um…I'm sorry for errors and I don't own Ninjago. AND THE PERSON ON THE PHONE WAS NOT…NEVERMIND…Um…You'll see soon.**_

_**ANYWAY, A SHOUTOUT TO FILO99! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HERE THIS IS MY POEM TO YOU:**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY FRIEND,**_

_**WHICH IS WHAT YOU'LL BE 'TIL THE END**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRO**_

_**I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUDE**_

_**YOU WERE SO NICE AND NEVER CRUDE**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUD**_

_**YOU WERE NEVER A STUD**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMIGO**_

_**THIS IS FOR YOU, MY FRIEND, FILO(99).**_

_**SORRY IF IT WAS STUPID...I TRIED…REALLY, I DID…**_


End file.
